overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself
: "Yes, it would indeed be difficult to do while putting up a front as Princess. Plus, there is no use if it's done by force. His gaze, I want to chain him up completely and raise him like a dog." :: - Renner to Marquis Raeven about Climb. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself (ラナー・ティエール・シャルドルン・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) is the Third Princess of Re-Estize Kingdom, the youngest daughter of King Lanposa III and the youngest sister of Prince Barbro and Prince Zanac. She is also known as the Golden Princess for being a reformer who brought major changes within the Kingdom. Appearance Renner is described as a young girl with long golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She has vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She wears a fashionable white dress, which further strengthens her image of purity. Around her neck hangs a golden necklace, appearing to symbolize her noble soul. Personality Renner is known publicly as the Golden Princess for her benevolence and kindness. While she is believed to be a saint, in reality she has a psychopathic personality and doesn't care about the feelings of others. The only exception to this is Climb. When Climb was wounded, she declared that anyone involved would be ruthlessly killed. Background Ever since Renner's birth, her intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity, leadership, and every other aspect concerning rulership were overdeveloped. Due to her advanced intellect she found herself unable to relate to others. The fact that nobody really understood what she said had a huge effect on her mental development, and slowly twisted the girl over time until she befriended a young orphan boy that hanged on her every word. She is called the Golden Princess for being instrumental in some of the major changes that have happened within the Re-Estize Kingdom, the most important of which being the abolishment of slavery. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Renner first appears in the Valencia Palace, she alongside with Climb meet her father and Warrior Captain. She tells her father that she want to discuss with him about her new idea for the benefit of the Kingdom and she assures Warrior Captain that Climb will protect her at any moment. The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Renner is discussing with Lakyus of Blue Rose about her new suggestion on improving the crop change of the Kingdom but deemed too risky. One of the their discussion was about Eight Fingers and the last brothel in the the Royal Captial. She easily decrypt a message and discovered various location of Eight Fingers within the Kingdom. When Climb's return to her room, she tells Climb that she worry about him and she is also tells him that their operation against Eight Fingers will begin soon. Before the operation against Eight Fingers begins, Renner asked Marquis Raeven whose with her older brother, Zanac, to lend her some of his household troops and help her to suppress Eight Fingers in the Royal Capital. However, the operation has been halted with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army looking for a certain item in the Royal Capital. She requests the Adventurer's Guild of the Royal Capital to fight against Jaldabaoth and his demon army. She is also devised a strategy for the adventurers against the demon army while Momon will face Jaldabaoth himself and her strategy succeeded. After the demonic disturbance, she tells Climb that the women that Sebas, Brain and himself worked together to saved from the brothel were murdered but reassured Climb that its not his fault and tells him to work hard. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Renner is present during the meeting between the royalists and the nobility, where her father announced that the Baharuth Empire had allied itself with Nazarick and declared war on them. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Renner was playing with a group of children in the new war orphanage she had opened for the children whose parents were slain after the Massacre at Katze Plains with the Sorcerer Kingdom. The reason for doing this is to try to keep public order, prevent the children from going to a life of crime and to possibly to scout and recruit potential individuals to help with regaining the Kingdom's lost strength. Afterwards, she left with Climb with Blue Rose members, Evileye and Tina as hired escorts for the Royal Capital. A short time later, she along with the rest of the royal family greeted the emissary of the Sorcerer Kingdom when they showed at the Royal Palace to start formal relations and greeted Albedo. Later, Albedo met with Renner for a personal meeting inside her room after clearing everyone including Climb out of the room they began talks about her cooperativeness in preparing for the full annexation of the Kingdom. Albedo was also in charge in delivering a box directly given to her from Ainz as a reward for her contributions. While at the same, they continued their discussion on how to proceed forward with the entire Kingdom to fall under the Sorcerer Kingdom's domain and finished the meeting off with a girl's talk about their beloved one. Abilities Princess Renner has an unfathomable intelligence, observational skills, comprehension, creativity and leadership in the Kingdom. She is a master at decryption when she easily decipher one of the parchment that revealed the various location of Eight Fingers. She is also a great strategist during the disturbance of the royal capital. Known Classes * Actress * Princess Relationships Climb Renner treats Climb like a pet dog and loves him greatly, as he is the reason she started to act innocent, kind and caring greatly about the country in front of him after picking him up. When Climb is not around she reverts back to her psychopathic personality. Lanposa III Lanposa III is Renner's father. She discuss with her father about her new ideas for the benefit of the Kingdom. Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Zanac is Renner's older brother. After revealing her true self in front of him, she talk about her love with Climb and she want to chain him up like a dog. Her older brother tried to reason with her but she has no desire to be understood as long he understand that she truly loved him. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Marquis Raeven is one of the few people who knows that Renner is wearing a "mask" to hide her true self. She is aware that Marquis Reaven is the hidden leader of the Royalty Faction, and she even asked him to lend her some of his household troops to combat the Eight Fingers. She even proposes to make his son her fiance in a fake marriage which horrified him. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra She is a close friend to Lakyus, and has hired Blue Rose in the past to combat Eight Fingers. Demiurge She has likely made a deal with Demiurge to guarantee Climb's safety. Albedo Aside from secretly being her subordinate, Renner is in a particularly friendly relationship with Albedo, openly talking with each other about the obsessive love they hold for the men they love. Trivia * All of the major changes and good works in the Kingdom that were initiated by her are all done simply as an act to make herself look like an ideal princess in front of Climb. * One of Renner's suggestions was crop change, however, it was deemed too risky by the nobles. * She has made some agreements with Demiurge, but it's unknown what they are. However, it is believed that Renner worked with Demiurge on the premise that Climb is unscathed. * She is considered to be one of Nazarick's trump cards for relaying information on other nations. Quotes * (To Stronoff about Climb): "Climb is fine. He will definitely be able to protect me at any moment." * (To Marquis Raeven): "I wish for you, the hidden leader of the Royalty Faction, no, the one who controls the Royalty Faction from the shadows, to lend me your household troops." * (To Marquis Raeven and Zanac about Climb): "Climb Yes, it is so. If I could be joined with Climb, perhaps if I chain him up so he can't go anywhere, I will be happy." * (To Zanac): "I have no particular desire to be understood, but if you understand that I truly love him, that’s good enough for me." * (To Climb): "Of course not! If you spoil me more, I can take scoldings like that more easily. Therefore you must spoil me more. Let's start by napping together like we used to as children." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Re-Estize Kingdom